1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device. For example, this disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device having an improved optical efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device ensuring an improved optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device displays information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light. The light of the organic light emitting display device is generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The organic light emitting display device may ensure relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, small thickness, low power consumption, etc.
For this reason, various organic light emitting display devices having a display function and a mirror function have been researched and developed.